Valiente
by Weasleyweasel22
Summary: —¡Guau! ¡Tengo el papá ás valiente de todo el mundo! —pensó James, ¿será eso cierto?


**Disclaimer: **Dado que no soy rubia, ni tengo ojos claros, ni tengo hijos, ni soy millonaria y muchos menos soy inglesa, creo que queda claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y que sólo los tomo prestados por un ratito.

* * *

Valiente

Cinco de la tarde. El silencio es casi total, sólo interrumpido por las hojas del diario al dar vuelta la página.

Es el momento ideal y él lo sabe; su madre descansa al ser este su único día libre, su hermano esta en casa de los tíos y la pequeña Lily duerme su siesta.

Lo contempla escondido detrás de la puerta entreabierta, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse y de repente la gruesa voz de su padre lo saca de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Pasa algo James? —el niño da un pequeño respingo antes de contestar.

—No papá —Harry aparta el diario y le hace una seña para que se siente a su lado en el sillón.

James, con sus ocho años, no se parece tanto a su padre como su hermano Albus, de tan solo seis. Sin embargo, hay marcadas similitudes entre ambos, como el rebelde cabello negro azabache y las gafas redondas. Pero más allá de lo físico, James se asemeja a su padre en el carácter; es por esto (y porque su hijo, al igual que él, no sabe disimular) que se da cuenta en seguida de que alguna pregunta ronda en su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —le dice con tono cariñoso.

—¿Cómo sabes que te iba a preguntar algo?

—Digamos que lo intuí —le guiña un ojo y le revuelve el ya alborotado pelo —Vamos, dime.

Juntado valor, James le formula esas preguntas que desde hace unos días no lo dejan en paz.

–Eh... El otro dia, cuando fui a casa del tío Ron, él...

—¿Por qué no me extraña que Ron este involucrado? —piensa Harry en voz alta —. Lo siento James, ¿decías?

—Que el tío Ron me contó algunas cosas sobre ti, tía Hermione y él, que se me hacen un poco difíciles de creer —Harry ríe por lo bajo al tener una noción de lo que su mejor amigo le podía haber dicho a su hijo.

—Ah —suspira pesadamente —. Dime James, ¿qué te dijo Ron?

—¿Es verdad que cuando estaban en primer año de Horgwarts ayudaron a Hagrid a criar a un dragón y luego se lo dieron al tío Charlie para que se lo llevara a Rumania? —le suelta la pregunta tan rápido que Harry tiene la impresión de que se la ha aprendido de memoria.

—Pues... Tu tío Ron es un poco exagerado, pero sí. Lo hicimos —a James le brillan los ojos, y se acomoda mejor en el sillón para comenzar con su interrogatorio.

—¡Genial! ¿Y es verdad que en segundo te enfrentaste a un basilisco para salvar a mamá y que a la tía Hermione la petrificaron?

—Eh... Si James, también es cierto —Harry comienza a ponerse incomodo; ya que, como bien es sabido, nunca leha gustado ser el centro de atención.

Su hijo parece tener una larga lista de preguntas, porque media después sigue contestando.

Desde el piso de arriba se oye el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, seguido por pasos bajando la escalera y, finalmente, una mujer pelirroja de mediana estatura y profundos ojos marrones aparece en la sala.

—¿Cómo dormiste, amor? —se apresura a preguntar Harry al ver que James despega los labios una vez más.

—Muy bien mi vida, ¿puedes sacar la basura? Yo voy a preparar la cena.

—Claro Ginny, en un segundo.

—¿Y es verdad que en quinto formaron un grupo llamado Ejercito de Dumbledore para enfrentarse a una tal Umbridge?

—Si James. También es verdad —después de la pregunta cincuenta y siete, Harry opta por responder que sí a todo, sin dar explicaciones.

—Harry, ¿ya sacaste la basura? —el aludido está apunto a punto de decir que sí, cuando se da cuenta de que es Ginny y no James quien habla.

—En seguida lo hago.

—¿Y es verdad...

Así pasa más o menos una hora, cada tanto se escucha la voz de Ginny recordándole a Harry que saque la basura; pero este está tan sumido en su "conversación" con James que ni siquiera se ha movido.

—¡Guau! —exclama el pelinegro cuando, al parecer, se le han terminado las preguntas —¡Tengo el papá más valiente de todo el mundo! —y abraza con fuerza a Harry.

Desde afuera se oye el sonido de un camión que frena y, rápidamente, vuelve a ponerse en marcha.

Entonces la mujer pelirroja aparece en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido. Los dos pelinegros la miran y esbozan una tímida sonrisa.

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! ¿No te dije que sacaras la basura? —por un instante viene a la mente del susodicho la imagen de la señora Weasley. Se para tan deprisa que se tambalea un poco.

—Amor... yo...

—¡AMOR NADA! —se va acercando a su esposo mientras el retrocede.

—Yo. Lo siento, es que, James...

-¡No puedo creer que quieras culpar a Jimmy! —se da media vuelta golpeando a Harry en la cara con su larga melena y le tiende una gran bolsa negra —. Toma, tienes cinco minutos para aparecerte en el basurero, dejar esto y regresar, ¿entendido? —y le dirige una de esas miradas amenazantes, queno dan lugar a réplicas.

Esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, toma la bolsa y camina hacia la puerta de calle.

—Cuando vuelva seguimos hablando, ¿si James?

—Claro —cuando el hombre desaparece, observa como su madre vuelve a la cocina con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Tal vez me apresuré un poco al decir que tengo el padre más valiente del mundo, ¿no? —dice James para si mismo mientras sube las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

* * *

**Otra versión editada. ¡Qué felicidad! Ya me queda una menos. **

**Ahora, ya saben, criticar no cuesta nada y, hasta donde me contaron, nadie a muerto por unos cuantos tomates. **


End file.
